Performance
by LoveBug53
Summary: Marceline invites Finn and Jake to see her perform at a club. There, both human and vampire come to a weird realization. A little bit of Finn/Bubblegum, but mostly Finn/Marceline. Enjoy!


Schmowzow! Hola people and welcome to my first ever Adventure Time one-shot story! Yay!  
The song in the story is 'Hot n' Cold' by Katy Perry.

Don't forget to review if you guys like it :)

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake belongs to Cartoon Network.

* * *

Finn ran through a gigantic field of wildflowers, chasing after his best friend Jake. The pale skinned human boy wore a broad, excited grin as he stretched his hands out in front of him.

"Hey, Jake! Come on, you can't run away, you sissy! It's just an experiment that we're doing with Princess Bubblegum and she isn't going to hurt you…at least not that much."

Jake, becoming brave enough to take a quick glance over his shoulders, shouted a determined, "Nuh-uh! No way, dude. I can't have the two of you messing up my bread and butter. On the behalf of Lady Rainicorn and myself, I need my bread and butter!"

Jake's body suddenly began to grow and became three times its original size. The dog's speed increased so greatly that it was hard for the much smaller in size Finn to keep up with him.

Finn panted, his speed gradually slowing. "You… you coward!" He rose his arm and shook his fist towards Jake's retreating back. "Go on and r-run! I'll g-get you later!... You hear me, Jake! L-Later!" The last of the boys words were spoken in a shaky voice. He fell to the ground, face flat.

"Ow."

For what seemed like hours, but had really only been a few minuets, Finn laid on his stomach, his face hidden in the weeds that covered the ground. Suddenly, Finn began to hear the distant sound of laughter which eventually stopped as whoever had been laughing landed next to him. The person above him smiled down on his body, her grin both wide and mischievous.

"Hey, Finn."

Even though the ground had obstructed Finn's vision, in the back of his mind he could recognize who the owner to the voice was.

_Marceline_.

Finn voice was muffled against the ground as he replied in greeting.

Marceline laughed again as she pulled the guitar from her back and decided to prod his back with it a little. "Hey Finn", she repeated herself, poking him once again with the tip of her guitar, "Why won't you get up?"

Once again Finn's reply was muffled and she couldn't understand it.

Frowning, Marceline put her guitar under his side and used it to turn him over onto his back. With a strong hand and a cock of her hip, she leaned up against her guitar and stared down at him dubiously. One of her eyebrows was raised in a look that was friendly, a bit confused, and filled with amusement.

The boy didn't really know why, but he suddenly felt a faint blush come to his cheeks. The feeling made Finn's brow deepen, as his thoughts began speaking with him. _B-But why Marceline?…I thought that you only did this when you saw Princess Bubblegum… Something is wrong with you, dude. Something real bad_.

_Oh, don't I know it,_ Finn mentally replied, quite unhappily to the thoughts inside his head.

"Um, hello? Finn? Is there something wrong with you today? You keep spacing out." Marceline's concerned sounding voice and stare tore him away from his previous thoughts. He looked up to her in surprise.

Finn's heart pounded in his chest, his face growing a bit warmer. Oh, this was just way too embarrassing! Especially since he was acting so flustered in front of Marceline. Finn knew that out of everyone in the entire Land of Ooo, Marceline would have been the very first to jump at the chance of teasing him. "Nah, I-I'm fine, Marceline. Nothing's wrong. I am good. Yep, I am just fine and dandy."

The disbelieving look on Marceline's face showed him that she didn't believe a word that he had just said.

"Okay. Anyway, Finn, I had been wondering…Well, I had just come by to say…Here." Marceline pulled an envelope out of thin air and handed it to Finn, who now stood still, a look of confusion on his face. "I just got a gig for this special new club that has just been built. The place is built near the edge of the Candy Kingdom, you can't miss it. It's only open to people who have an invitation to get in; the place is pretty strict about it, too. So, here is your invitation to go." Finn stared at the envelope in his hands.

Marceline continued, unknowing of what she was doing to him. " Hey, you know, you can bring Jake along, too, if you would like. I really hope that I will get to see you guys there tonight, and I hope that you guys will get to see me perform, because, let's face it, I am is going to be awesome!" The vampire grinned, her dim skin brightening a little.

Seeing her expression, Finn couldn't stop the big, slightly self-conscious smile that slipped onto his own pale, cream-colored face. He couldn't exactly place why, but something about knowing how his friend Marceline had went through the trouble of finding him just to invite him to see her perform made him happy. "Yeah, I know that you'll be great! I can't wait till tonight!"

Hearing his words, Marceline slipped a bit of cheekiness into her smile, making it appear almost seductive. She winked at him, before turning away, the guitar held by its handle in her left hand. "Well, until we meet again, Finn. Farewell."

With one last saucy second wink over her shoulder, Marceline leapt into the air, her body moving fast against the subtle wind which flew west. Finn watched her, staring out into the distance. Eventually, the girl that he watched vanished amongst the forest trees.

"Wow." And that was all he could say. Even after knowing her for so long, the vampire Marceline still managed to surprise him.

Finn walked away, remembering the promise that he had made earlier to Princess Bubblegum. He had to find Jake, not only to convince him into entering the Candy Kingdom and fulfilling his promise to Bubblegum, but to also invite his friend to go clubbing with him later.

* * *

"You know Finn, I really like you, but right now I really hate you. You get me dude?"

Finn sighed exasperatedly at Jake. The pair of them had just finished with helping Princess Bubblegum with her experiment and his friend now looked a bit worse for ware. They were heading towards the edge of the kingdom where they were to find the club where Marceline would be performing.

Jake stretched his arms above him and shook them a bit wildly, angry at his so-called best bud who had earlier managed to convince him into being Princess Bubblegum's test subject. Now, Jake was paying the price that he had been given for his help. Now, poor Jake was covered in a dark blue skin. Along with his new coat, he had white dots which went around his body sporadically. The dog was angry about the new look Princess Bubblegum had accidentally given him, and he was sure making a show of it.

He turned to Finn, his expression a look of both horror and worry. "Dude, what will Lady Rainicorn think of me when she sees me like this? I don't want her to break up with me, man."

Finn walked beside his friend, annoyance crossing his features. "Nothing bad is going to happen Jake. You know how Lady Rainicorn is. She _loves _you man, and you her. How could you possibly think of something as stupid as having a new shade of skin braking you guys up? Lady Rainicorn is rainbow colored for crying out loud! I really don't think that she'd care about you being blue."

As Jake listened to Finn, he slowly nodded his head, reluctant that he was actually doing so. "I guess so… Me and Lady Rainicorn _are _pretty tight…" His voice trailed off. A new thought entered his mind. "Do you think that this stuff will come off? Blue is a real cool color, but I really like being a yellow dog. The color matches my mood more. I am yellow, as I am mellow and suave."

Finn took another step, smiling over in the direction of his friend. He nodded at Jake's words, before replying, his voice hopeful and optimistic. "I am sure that if the color doesn't fade away on its own, Princess Bubblegum will create an elixir of some sort to make the blueness go away. So, don't sweat it man. I know that if anything bad happens, P.B. will come up with some way to fix this." He turned his eyes away from Jake, staring in front of him as he walked. "She always has…so why would this time be any different?"

Jake, hearing the softness of Finn's voice, looked back at his friend. The dog would have actually smiled at the look on his human's face if only he hadn't had been so annoyed with him at the moment. Once again sighing, Jake quickly pulled his arms back in to himself. They struck him and made an elastic 'pop' as the came to his person. He moved his now short arms to the back of his neck. He held it up as he started to walk at a more leisurely pace.

Jake looked back over at Finn. "I know that. I just don't like the possibility of the antidote being wrong and it goofing me up even more. I'm already blue. I don't need to be completely disfigured, too."

Finn let out a small laugh.

Jake continued, "Sure, I know that you secretly like Princess Bubblegum and all Finn, but I can not do this anymore. Next time we help Princess Bubblegum with an experiment, you are going to be her guinea pig."

Finn suddenly stopped in his tracks. Jake's words had spooked him so bad that he was about to pounce on him, but he calmed himself down. Finn narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low, even tone. "Jake, I don't like Princess Bubblegum like that." His words had sounded almost truthful, but the redness which had covered his entire face spoke otherwise.

The dog threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Finn." He didn't feel like arguing anymore. Jake felt tired, almost to the point of collapsing. "You just remember that next time it will be your turn to be changed into some weird color combo-whatever of the spectrum."

"Fine", Finn curtly answered, still peeved at Jake's words. He _so _did not like Princess Bubblegum… Didn't he?

They walked a few moments in silence, finally stopping in their tracks when they came to a dark bricked building which sat at the far edge of the kingdom. The place was much darker and drearier than the rest of the candy coated Candy Kingdom. Finn stared up at the brightly lit neon sign which sat above the doors.

'Club Vamp' it read; a single lightning bolt forming the large 'V'.

"Club Vamp." Finn recited, sounding out all of the syllables lazily. He looked down at the invitation that he held in his hand. Written near the very top in a gothic style of lettering was 'Club Vamp'. His eyes turned back to the sign. "Yep. This is the place Jake."

Finn stepped forward and knocked onto the rusted entrance door that stood outside. A tiny panel near the top of the door opened from behind it and a pair of blazing gold eyes stared down at them. They narrowed in annoyance.

"What is the password?" His voice was gruff, his words curt. He watched Finn as he nervously shifted in his spot. The boy glanced back down at the invitation he held.

Finn hadn't been told about there being a password. "Um…", he didn't really know what to say. "Uh… Password?" It wasn't a statement but a question.

The golden eyes opened to their full size again. "That is the password." There came a loud click sound as the large man unlocked the door. He opened it; the boys getting an awesome sight of what was happening inside. "You may enter."

As they stepped inside, the man that had been guarding the club's doors quickly slipped the invitation out of Finn's hands. He then left without a word.

The two young adventurers silently watched his back as he left. Jake's brow rose high above his forehead, it was easy to see that he was confused. "The password for this place is password… Well, that isn't that good of a password."

Finn decided not to reply to that. He was too busy staring at the commotion that was going on all around him. There were people of all kinds surrounding him. There were people dancing and listening to the music that came from all over. Finn could tell that some of them belonged to the Candy Kingdom. That was apparent because they were made out of sweets. Some of them even came from Lumpy Space; they were notorious for their partying habits. Others came from places that even he had yet to discover.

Each of them had a large grin on their face as they partied.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_"

Finally, Finn's gaze landed on the stage which sat at the end of the large room. Standing atop the stage, adorned in a striking red and black rockers outfit was Marceline. She stood there, her eyes closed as she sung with feeling; her hand gripping onto the mike stand hard.

"_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar._

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride…"_

Finn began walking towards the stage to find a seat. He sat down just as she opened her eyes. The first sight Marceline saw was him and her face immediately brightened. Her expression was one of both happiness and surprise.

"_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes…"_ She winked down at him, smirking to herself as she began the chorus. The girl sung even louder, her voice even more emotional.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_"

"_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up."_

Marceline swung her hips along with the beat. She threw one of her hands up in the air and waved it in a back and forth motion. Her eyes were still locked with Finn's as if the show she was performing was just for him. Finn blushed. Now surely that wasn't the reason why her eyes were focused solely on him…

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_"

"_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up."_

Marceline pulled her outstretched hand down and pointed a long, pale blue skinned finger down at Finn. It looked as if she were speaking to him. Her voice was full of accusation; her eyes narrowed for only a moment.

"_You!  
You don't really want to stay.  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o."_

She placed her hand back onto the mike with her other one. Marceline stopped swinging her hips as she leaned further into the microphone. She sang the last verse.

_"You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down…"_

Her voiced faded out along with the sound which had come from the band standing behind her. Marceline bowed low to the audience. Her dark raven hair fell down over her, hiding the toothy fanged smile she wore. Everyone who had once been partying now stopped with their movements to give applause to the very talented vampire.

If Marceline had actually had more of a girlish personality, she would have possibly blushed from the applause. But she didn't. She was never embarrassed when she performed. Marceline reveled in the feeling of music coming from her lips, her ears hearing the beats of drums and guitars behind her. She loved it when she sang.

Finn jumped up from his seat and ran towards the stage. Marceline saw him coming and stooped down onto one knee. When he stopped at the middle of the stage, Finn and Marceline were facing each other. For the first time ever, the shorter human boy which had always only came up to her waist was at the same height as her. Marceline smirked strait at him, as they were now face to face.

'"So", she began, playing with her words a bit, "How did you like that, Finn?"

Hearing her words, Finn nodded quickly in response, saying an ecstatic, "I loved it, Marceline! You are so awesome!"

Marceline slyly looked down at her hand and studied it. She turned it, her smirk growing, and slowly closed her fingers. "Nah", she said, her voice feigning shyness, "I am not that awesome, Finn."

"Oh, but you are Marceline!" Her smile grew with each word that he said. "You are one of the awesomest people I have ever seen, well, besides Jake and myself. But I digress. You being how you are is pretty amazing, since you're a girl and all."

"Aww. That's sweet." Marceline felt sort of touched by his words. She bent her torso a little closer towards Finn, acting as if she had a secret to tell. Finn lent forward a bit to meet her halfway. When she came close to his ear, Marceline softly said, "Thank you, Finn. You're pretty awesome, too."

She twisted her head to the right a bit and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. When she pulled away, her chest tightened when she saw his face was now flushed and completely red. Wow, he looked so cute when he blushed. Maybe she should try kissing him more often... Marceline played with the thought for only a moment, before putting her hands below her and pushing herself up from where she had just been. She turned away from Finn and nonchalantly rushed across the stage to make it backstage.

Well, maybe Marceline was a bit of a girl. She was certainly now blushing like one, but it wasn't nearly as visible as how Finn had reacted.

Marceline slowly stepped back toward the curtain that was hung at the side of the stage and peeped from behind it at Finn. The young boy was standing strait in his spot, his face still a bright tomato shade of red. She silently watched, her breathing loud in her ears, as Jake came up from behind Finn. The boy visibly jumped when he noticed his friend. Jake said something that she couldn't decode by just lips and Finn slowly nodded in response. Both boys turned away from the stage and started walking towards the exit of the building.

Marceline stared at Finn's backside as he left. This boy… This young human boy… Oh, how could he have ever possibly done this to her?

The vampire's once dead heart began to beat fast in her chest. The sensation was so weird that the girl felt sick to her stomach. Marceline grimaced in agony, for she had felt this sensation only once before and she knew what it meant.

Throughout the thousand years that Marceline had been a vampire, she had never once imagined the possibility of her ever falling in love with someone, especially a _human _someone. But, she begrudgingly acknowledged to herself, she was. And now she had fallen quite hard.

Marceline put an annoyed hand to her forehead. She groaned loudly, causing some of the stage hands to look at her funny.

"How could I have been so stupid?", she quietly whispered. "I let myself fall for someone." Marceline felt a small smile come back to her face. "How humiliating."

* * *

Don't forget to review if you guys like it! Tell me whether or not you guys want more of these fics, cause I have lots of ideas :)

~LoveBug53


End file.
